When You Love Monsters
by VirusYoukaiChild
Summary: Lost at such an early age, and then killed minutes later. A rock and a creature brought the child back, and now forever must it walk the lands of which it is on. Protector. Warrior. Healer. Passionate. Brave. This is the tale of the DigiMiko.
1. Prologue

**When You Love Monsters**

by: VirusYoukaiChild

_Summary:_ Lost at such an early age, and then killed minutes later. A rock and a creature brought the child back, and now forever must it walk the lands of which it is on. Protector. Warrior. Healer. Passionate. Brave. This is the tale of the DigiMiko.

Pairings: Are uncertain, if you have any requests I would gladly see what I can do. I think...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... but if I did... I'd be awfully famous wouldn't I?

AN: This is for Akuma-Chibi because... well she's awesome!!!! YESH!

* * *

**.Prologue.**

They were merely four, and like all other four year olds, they were dreadfully curious. Twin sets of blue-brown eyes stared at the open door on the top of the stairs. It was open. Chubby faces looked at eachother before they nodded and began their ascend up the stairs. Crawling up, they were as stealthy as any S.W.A.T. operative or ninja from that funny show they watched.

Their destination?

Papa's office.

The patriarch of the house, a one Mr. Hitoshi "Toshi" Higurashi, was a scientist/inventor. He had long black hair that he put in a low pony-tail, had blue eyes, tanned skin, and stood at 6'2". Lean built, he wore baggy dress pants, scuffed black shoes, and a sleeveless oil stained sweater with the buttons to the collar unbuttoned. He was husband to late Mrs. Aoyoki Higurashi, a woman who had short black hair with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore dresses no matter what season and had a wicked temper. She birthed her twin daughters, Kikyou and Kagome Higurashi before she died.

Kikyou Higurashi was calmer than her sister, Kagome Higurashi, and the "planner" of their escapades. The twin girls were both in their play clothes and were escaping their sleeping father to reach his room. Being so nervous and worry wartish he didn't work until the twins were sleeping, yet today they had staged their sleeping - well Kagome actually did fall asleep, Kikyou staged her sleeping - and now were going to see what their father did.

Through child mental work, they believed he was playing with games that they weren't allowed to play. They heard him yelling in success and running down the halls. Yet, whatever the games were, they must be super difficult to play with, thats why they weren't allowed to play with them at all.

Upon reaching the top stair, the two got on their feet and began their slow walk towards the door with the light glowing on the inside. Holding onto chubby hands, the two crept over towards thte door and pushed it open farther to see what was on the other end. They gasped. There were too toys! Glowing games (computers), little action figures (robots), and a really small play pen (unknow device). The two girls gasped in glee before running into the room, unbeknownst to them, a robotic bird was watching their every move, taping them as they entered.

"Kiki-nee!" A high-pitched shrill emitted from the youngest of the twins, Kagome, as she picked up an unfinished robotic dog. "Ain't dish cute?" She asked as her sister who had crawled into her father's chair nodded her head in agreement. Kikyou wanted to know what those glowing games were. The two giggled as they "played" with their father's toys, while breaking them in process while the bird, blinked its cyber-engineered eyes before leaving, looking for its creator.

**88888888**

Hitoshi Higurashi laid on the couch infront of an abandoned play pen, sleeping soundly.

**Poke.**

**Poke.**

"Aw, come on girls, can't you see Daddy's sleeping?" A slurrish baritone asked swatting whatever it was poking him...in the face.

**Poke.**

**Poke.**

"Kagome please stop." He replied even louder as he slowly opened tired blue orbs, to meet dark red ones.

"Chu?!" He shouted as the bird looked at him, jumping on the armrest of the couch as he shot up. Looking at his bird before looking at the empty play pen he bolted out the room. It had been a regularity to watch his children try and 'discover' what their father was doing in his forbidden room. Counting today, his children had three times almost - well hearing the giggles of his daughters inside the room counting as a successful escapade - making it into his room.

Upon entering his room, his eyes widened as he watched both his daughters fight over his latest discovery. It was a device that had suddenly appeared out of thin air and he was researching its powers. He did not know if it were dangerous or not after not understanding its language or knowing its usage. But now, now his daughters were playing with it!

"Kagome, Kikyou put that down!" He shouted startling the two as Chu flew into the room. Kikyou out of reflex let it go, but in the process had caused her younger sister to fall back into his bookshelf. The man's eyes widened as did her sister's as the device in Kagome's eyes glowed before engulfing her in a bright light before vanishing with her along. Kikyou stared confused while her father rushed over towards the area of fallen books and other gadgets throwing them away to look for his little girl.

"Kagome?" He called as Kikyou walked over towards him, holding her hands close to her chest as she watched her father look for sister.

"Gome?" She called confused. How did her sister do that?

But there was no voice. No body...No Kagome. Hitoshi gapped, opening his mouth as he whispered his daughter's name again, upon staring at a blank floor. Feeling little hands caress his larger arm he turned shock eyes towards his eldest, before embracing her quickly and quickly walking out of the room, Chu following.

"Daddy?" Kikyou asked as her father walked into her and Kagome's bedroom. He walked over toys sprawled across the floor and sat on Kagome's bed.

His mind was reeling, trying to find an explanation for this, but he couldn't. As much as he tried to figure out what was happening, he could not. Holding Kikyou closer, salty tears fell down his face. Why were his loved one's disappearing?

"Daddy? Where Gome?" He heard his daughter ask, her child mentality could only understand so much, how was he to tell her that her sister had been sucked into portal of some kind?

"She's playing hide and seek." He whispered. "Where we can't find her...anymore." He whispered even more quietly.

Kikyou bunched her brows together before she clenched her hands into her father's clothing. "Gome not hiding." She whispered. "She go-go." Elephant tears ran down her face, her sister went somewhere. Where she did not know. Her playmate, her friend, her younger sibling had disappeared...and she was scared. She did not want to leave her father, nor did she want Kagome to leave either. But she did and-

"We will find her." Her father mumbled into her hair. "We will find our Kagome." Kikyou nodded in her father's hold, as she snuggled into his hold, finding comfort in her father before she let out her wails of sadness. She missed her sister.

**88888888**

Two furry and small creatures laid on the moist ground beside a river. One was bleeding heavily, on the verge of dying while the other struggled to get up. Eyes narrowed at the large rouge blue bear with large red armored claws and armored shoulders.

"Go away Grizzmon! We didn't do anything to you!" Cried out the furry creature struggling to get up. It and its companion were golden with blue eyes, fox ears and tail. The large Grizzmon growled at them getting ready to attack again. Too weak to pull his friend out of the way, the little fox-like creature stood infront of him and growled his best.

Grizzmon growled at the golden fox-like creature raising its clawed hand getting ready to attack when a bright light flashed. A young girl fell from it and landed close to the river. Both creatures stared at this youngling until Grizzmon smirked and instead raised its hand and attacked.

"Viximon, no!" Shouted the golden fox standing as he watched his companion quickly stand and stand infront of the unconsciouss girl, who was bleeding from a head wound. The speeding light of the attack hit its mark as Grizzmon quickly left, its damage done as the other Viximon ran towards his wounded friend and the young girl, only to see them both shredded and dead. Blue eyes widened considerably as he gapped. He already knew his friend would die, but, that didn't mean that she too would die. He didn't know her but...NO! It was a dream...

Closing his eyes he tried to feel better, tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart. This couldn't be so...

"They can't be dead." He whispered as he walked slowly towards them. Tears fell down his face.

"They...can't..." In shock he didn't take notice of a glow emitting from in the middle of a river. A bright light flashed, engulfing him and his friend and the little girl as he felt warm hands wrap around him in a comforting embrace.

_"Don't be sad, young one."_ A quiet melodic voice whispered as the Viximon looked up shocked.

"Whose there?" He called as he looked at a female glowing in pink with unfamiliar clothing on and the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

_"I am Midiroko, of the Shikon no Tama that resides in this here river. The jewel was placed there for safe keeping but I see you need it more than anything."_ She whispered as the Viximon looked down sadly.

"They weren't meant to die..." He whispered.

_"And yet, that is fate, young Viximon. They were fated to die. However I can fix that, but for a price. To bring back one of them, you must sacrifice something you have my dear."_

Viximon stared at the woman, she could bring either one back? Closing his eyes he thought of this in prospect. It was an either or answer. He could either ask for his friend or he could ask for the girl. He did not know the girl, only that she fell from the sky, but... oh this was so hard! The girl must have had a family and she looked so young, and his friend wouldn't have sacrificed what was left of her life to save this girl neither.

"C-can you bring her back? The little girl." He whispered. "My friend did what she could even though it was not enough. Please, I do anything! I'll protect for all eternity!" He cried as the woman nodded her head, a soft smile on her face.

_"Then so be it. You sacrifice your freedom for hers. You have a kind soul, Viximon. I will bring back the little girl, but know this, she will not be the same once I'm finished. For the blood of her kind doesn't live here and to live, she must need it. Your friend has sacrificed her life for the little girl, therefore, I will use your friend's blood and her body to help the girl. She will become powerful and strong, a human digimon. But know this and relate it back to her once she awakens. This young girl will never be able to live in her world ever again for the blood of the digital monster will keep her here. She will be a part of this land as you are, as all other digimon. You will keep her safe and train her, befriend her, for when this is over, she is your eternal responsibility._" With that the glowing woman disappeared as Viximon looked upon where the little girl and his friend were.

Viximon watched as his friend and the little girl glowed brightly, and as his friend disappeared. Seconds later the glowing ended leaving a little girl with golden streaks in her hair and a peachy skin tone. Instead of wearing clothing that she had before, she was wearing a white dress and a black hooded cloak. She had five bracelets, three on her right arm and two on her left, each with a different color, and two black beaded anklets on her left leg and a black and white bead anklet on right. Viximon sniffed her was amazed to smelt of flowers at full bloom. She smelt like a meadow and she looked kind of...cute.

He watched as she stirred before rubbing her eyes with her hand and sitting up. Even though he did not know her true eye color, he could tell that tne blue-brown eye was her original color for the and one red eye did not look human at all. She looked at him curiously, he could feel her energy spike before relaxing as she scooted over to him and pat his head.

"Doggy." She whispered as he groaned.

"I'm not a 'doggy' I'm a fox. I'm Viximon." He replied with a bit of enthusiasm. The little girl looked at him curiously before smiling.

"I'm Kagome!" She looked about now noticing her surroundings. "Do yas know where my Daddy is? Or Kiki-nee?" She asked as the little digital monster shook his head.

"They aren't here, Kagome. Only you." He watched her eyes saddened.

"Oh." She whispered, her eyes watering. Viximon stared as a tear fell down her face before deciding the best procedure to follow, and that was to- Viximon quickly jumped into the girl's lap and did what he thought was the best impression of a hug. He didn't have arms but it was worth a try right?

Kagome hugged him tightly to her as she wailed.

"It will be okay Kagome, I'll take care of you, no matter what." He replied comfortingly as she squeezed him tigher.

_No matter what..._

**_88888888_**

**TBC.**

* * *

So how was that? Review and tell me what you think okays! Also, if you see any misspelling and bleh... let me know cause I'm horrible at finding gramatical errors... of my own work... lol.

~VirusYoukaiChild


	2. Chapter One

**When You Love Monsters**

by: VirusYoukaiChild

**Summary:** Lost at such an early age, and then killed minutes later. A rock and a creature brought the child back, and now forever must it walk the lands of which it is on. Protector. Warrior. Healer. Passionate. Brave. This is the tale of the DigiMiko.

**Pairings:** Are uncertain, if you have any requests I would gladly see what I can do. I think...  
Suggested pairing:  
Tai "Taichi" Kamiya/Kagome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything... but if I did... I'd be awfully famous wouldn't I?

**_AN:_** Hi Hi! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And yes... if you are like a total digimon nerd like me... I made a female digimon male... but thats my artistic flair! So you can pout all you want its done and its final! Plus, I believe with Kagome being young and not really knowing much of a mother's embrace but a father's, I think its best for it to be what she's used to. So Viximon is masculine!Also, this story revolves around the first two seasons and the movies that connect with them. I'm like going by episodes as I rewatch them because I'm not in the mood to watch halloween movies at the moment... plus Digimon are Digital Monsters! Hint the Monsters = Halloween!!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!!  
I'm also editing the 'Prologue' chapter I'm terribly sorry for my horrible editing skills...

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Usually, when one writes a story, they either begin it with a setting or a quote. Yet this is not a story of ordinary values, no, this is a story of a legend. A story of a creation un-heard of and unseen before. And with it having such unique characteristics, this story must not begin from an average setting that which other stories begin._

_No because of the number one reason why..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It began with vomit._

**IT BEGAN WITH VOMIT**, the usual discolored substance that causes more than it should, had errupted from the poor creature's mouth followed by dry hacks and coughs. A sigh errupted from it's caretaker. A child was what could describe the caretaker, however once seeing the beautifully glowing tips of skilled fingers roam the back of creature, relieving some of its pain and causing it to relax, one would think otherwise. For to know how to heal, meant great wisdom.

Once the creature had settled down, its body relaxed, and its stomach calm a deep sigh errupted from the child's mouth. Being a caretaker had taken a toll, yet once seeing the satisfied look on both the creature's face and the face of it's 'siblings', the child knew it's work was done. Bowing down to them, the child, female in every way smiled before leaving. When she reached a couple of yards away from the sick creature, she took off in a blur.

It had been seven years, seven long years. Mismatched eyes, cold and yet gentle, young and yet old, innocent and very wise roamed the area in alert as the small lithe body of her's streaked through the forest of her area leaving nothing of physical appearance, only a shadow. Through these rather long years, she a classification all her own, had trained with her own 'caretaker' and bestfriend. A gentle smile appeared on the child's face upon remembering her companion.

_Renamon._

It was the evolved form of Viximon, the one who saved her... The one-

Gold filtered into her line of vision as the feel of comfort and calm washed over her. A smile graced her lips once more as she glanced over at the rather tall creature beside her.

"How was it?" The melodic quiet tempos of her voice echoed in the forest. Golden fox ears swiveled in her direction of the noise. A soft look appeared in her companion's eyes, though it's face stayed indifferent and cold.

"Not much of a challenge to break a sweat." A low masculine voice emitted from the jumping fox, sounding almost smug even though he wasn't. He was a digimon of peace after all.

_Digimon._

This world was filled with them. At first, when she had first "awakened", she had believed to be alone in this desolate area with only a talking fox to spare her company. But after falling into a 'nest' of biyomon, she decided that the world was covered in strange creatures (at the time though, she only thought that the world were covered in biyomon and Viximon). It took Viximon quite some time explaining the world, the monsters named digimon, and the evolution of digimon in their different stages of life. And he explained the one hardest and confusing subject she had yet to understand, and that was the fact that digimon weren't classified as specific genders. They didn't even have parents! They just chose to "exist" or so, that was what she had begun to believe, after turning nine and believing she was too smart for the world to handle her.

_'Those were the times.'_ The female child thought, grinning from ear to ear before schooling her features and continuing on. Recently, they had encountered seven "baby" digimon, training for something. Since most digimon train to become stronger and digi-evole, it didn't seem to bother her, but these were seven different breeds of digimon with different powers. She and Renamon had only took quick glances at them as they ran towards 'her client'. After several years of self-training and understanding the body that of which she had, the child had been called upon for her healing abilities after her performance of them from healing an injured Kuwagamon. Most digimon were quite weary of her once requests were sent out to have her heal comrades of theirs, but once seeing that she had not ill intent of harming them, they relaxed and even grew to love her. That was when she was told she 'gifted' with the power to heal from Sunflowmon who had watched her heal it's friend, a young Lalamon.

But could she have the ability to heal? Renamon had explained that she was once human but now a 'DigiMiko', because of the combination of miko and digimon powers to bring her back. He believed in the process of fusing his friend's body and blood with that of a human had given her, his friend's abilities, but Viximon could not heal. He then concluded that her 'healing gifts' were from the woman whom he had seen, for most digimon did not have the gift to heal by touch. And if they did, they had trained their bodies so much until they could, for healing was not a borned ability but a practiced one. Midiroko was powerful being in this world, having fought off evil digimon upon arriving in this world, and then sealing herself into the legendary Shikon no Tama. But then how-

_'I'm not going to think about it,'_ Renamon thought as he looked over at his companion. She had grown from the scrawny four-year-old to a healthy eleven year old. She had grown in her powers of miko and of Viximon. He had been meaning to test out the theory that she could transform into Viximon or even his current form, Renamon believing that with the blood and flesh of the creature she would be able to so. Yet, he also thought that with such transformation, she would need to save up as much energy as she could to transform, that or she had to be in real danger or in fear of losing another to become such.

_'She'd never lose me.'_ He thought with confidence. _'She isn't the only one who has been training.'_

The two had continued to run, until they reached a hiding tree. Since most younger digimon tend to stay closer to the town (except for the seven they had encountered) or stay in packs, hiding trees were not used often. Larger digimon could not use them for their size could fit inside, but for smaller digimon, that was a different matter. With Renamon's superior skill in steathly hiding what cannot be hidden, he had 'hidden' the very large, very hollow tree since most of their stuff was inside it. They had been using it as a temporary home until they could finish the tree house not to far from it. However, to their shock upon running inside it, they saw something, or someones that shouldn't have been in there.

"Who are you?" The female voiced asked, absolutely confused and weary of these 'intruders'.

"And why are you in our hiding tree?" Renamon asked, eyes narrowing as the two of them readied themselves into attacking positions.

* * *

**.Earlier That Day.**

_'What happened?'_

A boy with gravity defying brown hair laid in a forest unfamiliar to him. It had been merely seconds ago when he was standing on his snow covered campsite staring at a object that fell from the sky. Now, now he was laying down on land unfamiliar to him and not snow covered neither. He could hear a voice whisper to him, calling his name, but it didn't sound familiar to him. Who could be calling him? Slowly opening his unusually tired eyes he came eye to eye with, red ones.

_'Red eyes?'_ Eyes widened as he screamed jumping away from what he could now see as a pink head with fanged teeth and rabbit ears. The creature though, didn't seem unfazed by this, instead was smiling jumping up and down.

"That's the last time I eat camp food!" The boy replied unnerved about being in the prescence of this, this creature!

Yet the bouncing pink head was smiling at him, excited, why? He didn't know..._at the moment._

"Hey don't be scared, I'm your friend, your friend!" The head replied as the boy just relaxed slowly, mostly because of the fact that bouncing heads just did not exist. Especially not in his world.

_'Scared? Who wouldn't be scared of a pink ball of teeth?!'_ He thought as he edged away from the creature. "I hope you've had you rabies shots. What are you anyway?" He asked getting curious. Something like this had to have name for itself right? _'Maybe its some unknown creature the scientists haven't discovered...'_

The pink creature grinned, bouncing up and down happily once more before launching into the unsuspecting boy's arms. "I'm Koromon and we're...PARTNERS!" He replied happily as Tai just stared at thing called, Koromon.

_'Partners, Tai? Tai!'_ "How do you know my name?" The boy known as Tai asked staring at the creature, yet before he could get an answer out of the poor creature, the crackling of leaves caused the boy to froze until a red mess of hair appeared from behind the trees before him on his left.

"Tai is that you?" A redhaired boy asked worriedly as he came out of the foilage.

"Izzy?" Tai asked, dropping Koromon in process. "Oh thank goodness its you!" He thought happily before his 'happiness' diminished with the next words that popped out of the red head's mouth.

" I have this funny looking pink thing following me everywhere." He replied as a pink ghost-like creature appeared, smiling at them.

"Hi! I'm Motimon!" Motimon said happily as Izzy eyed Koromon suspiciously.

"You got one too!" Tai shouted as Izzy sighed.

"I believe the devices that fallen from the sky have some how manifested into these creatures." Izzy said knowledgeably. Tai just nodded, more in confusion than in understanding.

"I wonder where we are." Tai replied his attentions now focused on the area around him. Weird that he didn't notice something different when he woke up. But now after all the excitement, he began to notice that where they were wasn't camp...nor was there snow on the ground neither.

"The scenery is quite interesting, the vegetation doesn't look like it should be connected with this type of soil that looks quite common, compared to these tree that look tropical." Izzy mumbled to himself as he rubbed his chin looking around.

"That's right! Nothing in DigiWorld looks Common!" Motimon said with a passion.

"Yes that's right Tai! We're in the DigiWorld!" Koromon supported as Tai and Izzy stared at them.

_'Digi...World? What?'_ They thought as they both blinked for a few seconds before shrugging it off. Deciding that they weren't going anywhere until their surroundings were figured, Tai volunteered to check out the surroundings.

"We weren't close to the ocean before." Tai mumbled to himself as he looked through his small telescope, awed by the beauty set before him. Koromon, whom climbed the branch by using his ears as arms to lift up his body, seated himself on the other branch beside him. Yet that time of peace was short lived in mere seconds when-

"Hey look at the huge bug!" Tai shouted staring at the large creature, following it with his telescope, watching as the creature turned its direction right towards...him. "Oh my gosh he's coming right this way!" Both he and Koromon ducked on their tree missing the oncoming attack of the large insect.

"That's Kuwagamon! He's temperamental, even when he's in a good mood!" Shouted Motimon, covering his head and not looking up. Izzy just stared in awe and fear, awe for the magnificent beauty of the creature but fear for both his friends and the destruction this creature created.

After the second attack of Kuwagamon, whom caused Tai and Koromon fall from their perch and onto the ground far below, the group ran for it, with Motimon in the lead. He told his new friends of a hiding tree he had stumbled upon after searching for his partner, Izzy. Usually hiding trees were visible, yet this one was well hidden from view. Finding it quickly he jumped inside followed by his companions. They were only there for a few seconds when-

"Who are you?" The female voiced asked, absolutely confused and weary of these 'intruders'.

"And why are you in our hiding tree?" Renamon asked, eyes narrowing as the two of them readied themselves into attacking positions.

**TBC.**

* * *

So how was that? Review and tell me what you think okays?!

~VirusYoukaiChild


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Sorry for this Author's Note… but I've recently had thumbdrive issues that deleted my chapter two for When You Love Monsters. With not having the ability to remember how I connected both chapters, I created an alternate chapter one… but I need your opinion. Tell me whats on your mind, and then from there I'll be able to continue…

~VirusYoukaiChild


End file.
